


红酒滴/芝诺光/ff14

by AzsharaShadowsong



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzsharaShadowsong/pseuds/AzsharaShadowsong
Summary: r18
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	红酒滴/芝诺光/ff14

即使是在见证群山陨落的冬日，我也从未感觉过头顶的月光有如此清冷。这寒意不是来自心底，更不是源于足尖，或许在我听见此人剑刃挥过的那一刻起，我就成了他手中的兵器，而四周的冷气刺痛了我。  
说实在的，我看不太懂他的眼神，他对我兵刃相向，湛蓝的眼中却流离着纯粹的炽热，我并不反感，却更不想输。或许在我的内心深处，在我望向他的眼神里，同样深藏着连我自己也无法认清的异光。  
这是一场交织在血与汗的交锋之中的诡谲视觉缠绵，我渴望让他臣服于我的刀锋下，我渴望战胜他，让他低下那永远高昂的头颅，看看他沉静的模样。  
可最终，在我一时的恍惚下，他还是用那把光亮的剑刺穿了我的左腹，他的力度掌握得不错，并未伤及我的内脏，却让利刃划破了我的血肉，冰冷的剑埋进我的身体，让我痛得昏死过去。  
在一切归于黑暗前，我看见的是加尔乌斯那双如晨曦湖光般闪烁的碧蓝双眼，里面映出的是我的影子。

再度醒来时，我的鼻腔中盈满了清甜的花香，这让我想起了在一切还未开始前，我坐在那所森之都的薰衣草苗圃里聆听百灵鸟歌唱的日子，那时候在我身边的是另外一群人。  
意识缓缓恢复，头顶的暗红色帘幕提醒了我，我身处的并非是什么我所熟识的地方。  
微弱的光线透过厚重的天鹅绒窗帘溢了些出来，余光中我瞥见，在床头暗栗木柜上的花瓶中插着一株清香的百合，而我的伤口处却犹如被某种兽类的唇舌低低触碰着一般，那细细密密、夹杂着些许疼痛的绵麻酥痒感爬上我的背脊。“嗯……”我仍未完全清醒，却被这诡异的触感刺激的不由哼出了声音。  
我低头看去，惊慌瞬间淹没了我的理智，有人半趴在我的身上，他柔软的发丝拂过我的腰侧，眼神似笑非笑。这双眼我再熟悉不过了，我笃定我此生都不会再忘了它们，那是加尔乌斯的眼。  
某个可怕的念头即可在我脑内劈过。芝诺斯在舔舐我的伤口。他为什么要这样做，他为什么没有置我于死地，为什么我们会以这样的姿态躺在这里？  
“你醒了。”我听见低沉的嗓音自他口中发出，令我浑身战栗。  
“我为什么会在这里。”我听见自己的声音发着抖。我尝试着坐起身，四肢却有些绵软无力，“你对我做了些什么？”  
“别紧张，”芝诺斯低喃，一反他平日里说话那副高高在上的口吻，近似温柔的语气中透露着癫狂，“难得有我们不用针锋相对的时间……从很久以前开始我就想看看，我那无所不能的光之英雄，在享受欢愉的时候会是什么样子？”  
我正想要说点什么，他却将头移了过来，猝不及防地堵住了我的唇。  
这是一个充满了挑衅与攻克意味的吻，期间掺杂着甘甜的红酒与浓郁的罂粟花瓣的味道，正如芝诺斯本人。他的舌头先是在我的唇瓣上辗转研磨了一圈，我被他弄得有些发痒，皱眉想要推开他时，他却轻巧撬开了我的齿缝，芝诺斯的舌尖开始在我的口腔内游走，游蛇般细细舔舐、轻触过我每一个敏感的角落，他肆意翻搅着我的舌，我早已忘却了反抗，身体软成了一滩水，同时也以我所能察觉到的速度泛起了诱人的红。  
芝诺斯给了我一个绵长而细致的亲吻，房间内响起淫靡的水声，当我们的唇分开时，细长的银丝挂在我的嘴角，他轻捧着我的脸，像对待新生的百合花苞那般以大拇指轻抚过我的嘴角。  
我梗起脖子与他对视，细细观察着他脸上每处精致的棱角，他的脸庞、他的鼻梁、他的唇瓣——因为刚才那个激烈的吻，他的嘴唇此刻还泛着异样的殷红，我想我看起来也或许如此。但最让我无法挪开视线的，是他的眼睛。他那双蓝如深海的眼，里面蕴藏着无数我无法看清的情愫，我能在他的眼中看见我自己的倒影，与之一起的，是那永远燃烧着的、从未熄灭的狂热火光，那是两名战场上的宿敌间无法磨灭的热血对峙，是棋逢对手的喜悦，是我们双方都明知不愿斩断的羁绊。  
芝诺斯也深深地看着我，好像要把我的灵魂刻进他的眼中。良久，他移开了视线，在我的额头上深深落下一吻，接着他一路亲吻下去，顺着我的侧脸亲到了下巴，每当他的唇落下，我的身体就要颤抖几分。  
他的亲吻中深藏着迷恋，他带着近乎虔诚的态度想要吻遍我身体的每个角落。他吻过我的锁骨，他在那儿仔仔细细地来回亲吻了个编；吻过我挺立乳首旁粉色的乳晕，尽管十分羞于说出口，可在内心深处我仍期待着他能用他温热的口腔吸吮、包裹着它们，可他没有，他仅仅用他略显粗糙的大手隔着睡衣布料来回揉捏着我的胸部，却并未给予我那早已硬挺的两点我所期待的安抚……他吻过我因常年战斗历险而留下的道道疤痕，我知道我的身体是什么样子，我从前甚至数过那些伤口究竟有多少，可我没能数清，此时他竟是想要替我完成这使命一般，在每道印记上都用舌尖来回碾吸着，当他舔到我因对抗那些硬鳞的鱼人、在大腿根部留下的那道伤时，我几不可闻地倒吸了一口气，那里离我的私处太近了……实际上在这个过程中，我早已发觉我的那儿湿了个透，我有些煎熬地收拢了双腿，来回磨蹭着，希望能够缓解几分这令人害臊的欲望。  
最后，他的唇来到了我的脚踝处，他抚摸过我的脚背，随后他用手撑起了身体，爬到与我视线并齐的地方，他的嘴角勾勒出笑意，眼底闪烁着无法遏制的欲望与痴迷的神色，他俯低了身子，贴我贴得很近，鼻息开始能够喷在我的脸上。“我的沐浴在阳光之下的英雄……我此生难求的对手……我的渴望触碰的光。”他的嗓音因欲火燃烧而低沉得有些像共鸣的手风琴，他故意一下一下地向前挺动着身子，好让他薄薄布料下那坚硬火热的性器撞击在我的腿间，“我知道，你也很想要我，对么？”  
在我看不见的地方，芝诺斯三两下蹬掉了裤子，我一眼便看见了他那顶端冒着淫液、青筋暴动的粗大性器，他意识到了我下身因难耐而不自觉摩擦着的动作，一把也扯掉了我的裤子——这一刻我才意识到，我身上的睡衣也一定是他换的，他一定早看过我的身体。  
芝诺斯握住了他的下体，拿圆润的头隔着内裤来回摩擦着我的阴道口，我被他折磨得几乎要疯了。羞辱，这简直就是羞辱，我为什么会被一个前不久还与他兵刃相对的敌人这样对待？我近乎恼怒地推了推他的胸口，然而我的手却并没有什么力气。他咧嘴一笑，用带着些愉悦的口吻说，“别着急，我们一步一步来。”  
“我不是这个意思！”我开口，声音微弱无比，“你……你最好现在就停止这样的行为，快放了我！”  
“放了你……”芝诺斯歪头看着我，他将性器从我的下体移开，跪在我的身前，用审视一般的眼神望着如待宰羊羔般的我，“可你真的愿意么？”  
他猛地掀开我的衣服，在我还未反应过来时便低下头，一口含住了我右胸的乳头，用牙齿碾咬吸吮着，那一刻，我脑内有如闪电劈下般空白了几秒，接着铺天盖地而来的愉悦与舒爽覆盖了我的一切感知与理智，我的那里及其敏感，早在他吻我的嘴唇时就已经挺立了起来，此时他用温热的口腔将它包裹了起来，无异于火上浇油。他一边细细品尝着我一边的乳首，同时一手像玩弄珠子那样按揉搓弄着我的另外一边，同时大手不断揉捏着我的乳房，我断断续续地哼出了声，同时下身也早已湿透，我再也无法人手，几乎是下意识地伸出了手，摸上我的私处，“啊……”我来回抚摸按揉着那儿，同时嘴里无法抑制地发出了呻吟。  
“看看你急不可耐的样子。”芝诺斯离开了我的胸部，在我耳边低语，他用力将我摸着下体的手掰至耳边，死死按住，不再让我触碰那个地方，我看出他也早已陷入了与我一样的境地，他硕大的性器早已蓄势待发，涨成了紫色，其上青筋搏动，透明的精液滴在我的大腿上，一下一下地弹跳着。只是他比我更能忍受，比起粗暴地来上一场欢愉，他似乎更享受将我玩弄于他股掌之间，看着我因性欲而变得淫荡的模样。  
我扭动着身体，费力挣扎着想让自己的双手从他的钳制下挣脱出来，然而却无果，尽管我是个练家子，可他也是，况且他还是个体型比我高大健壮得多的男人。  
“告诉我，你现在还想要逃吗？”他用舌尖一下又一下地轻轻碰着我的乳尖，同时两根手指并拢，划过我的下体，却始终不进入，他的每一个动作分明都轻柔无比，此刻却都变成了对我的折磨。  
“不……不想了。”我小声说，眼中泛上泪水，“请快一点……请快一点……”  
看得出，他至始至终等的就是这句话，他立马松开了对我的束缚，他粗暴地撕扯下了自己身上的全部衣物，也撕下了我的，我整个人暴露在他的视野中。他的视线落在我的身上，犹如暴风过境，将我看得再无防备的余地。  
我自觉地张开了腿，他却仿佛嫌我的动作还不够大，他跪坐在我身前，抬起我的一只腿，架在了他的肩上，接着，他将性器顶在了我的花蕊口处。我的心狂跳起来，有些害怕、又有些期待它的进入，然而意想之中的感受却迟迟没有到来，他只是一下又一下地在我的阴道口磨着他的龟头，却始终不进去，我的淫水早已浸透了床单，我只好挺起小腹，近乎请求地将自己送到他的面前。  
“呜……加尔乌斯……别再折磨人了。”我呻吟着诉说着我的不满，“进来吧……就现在……”  
他的脸上忽然迸发出一个扭曲的笑容，接着，他将身子猛地往前一送，狠狠撞进了我的阴道深处，那一下可真是痛极了，可也爽极了，我无法遏制地大声呻吟出了声。  
芝诺斯仿佛被触碰了什么开关，他再也无法保留理智，失控地在我身上抽插起来，我看见他的碧蓝的双眼因欲望而泛上了血色，他的喉咙中发出低声的嘶吼，性器一再重复着抽出挺进的动作，我们在这样激烈的交合中宛如两条离水已久、在雨水中汲取着养分的鱼，我们弹跳着融为一体，将彼此刻进彼此的灵魂。  
我感受到他的性器在我体内仍不断摩擦跳动，他似乎有着用不完的精力，好像把这些年来所有的爱欲都用在了我的身上，他一遍又一遍地反复操弄着我，我的双腿几乎要被他折断，可我的下身也同样享受着无与伦比的灭顶快感，我感受到自己此时的喉中正发出着连我自己都无比羞耻的呻吟叫喊声，可我无法控制。我们的粗喘声回荡在这淫靡的房间里，我们脱离了现实，此时的我们，只是两条赤裸交媾着的纯粹灵魂。  
最后，在他低吼着快要射出来时，我已高潮过两次，他将性器从我的下体里拔了出来，扶着我跪坐起来，将性器喂到我的嘴边。  
我抬头望着他，有些犹豫，但在看见他那近乎渴求的眼神后，不知是刚才那场爽快性事的催化作用、抑或是我自己也隐约期待着一些我无法承认的事情，我咽了咽口水，低下头含了上去。与此同时，我听见他的喉咙里发出了一声绵长而性感的呻吟。  
我学着芝诺斯刚才爱抚我的样子，用舌尖转着圈舔弄他的龟头，有些微苦的液体流入我口中，我伸手握住了他的性器根部，揉搓着他的睾丸，我将那根大到连我一只手也有些无法握全的粗紫性器来来回回舔了个遍，随后，我开始试着将它吞进我的喉咙。  
我尝试了几次，发现做不到，他的性器实在是太大了，我有些无法承受，于是我只好一下又一下地吞吐着他的性器前段，同时两手撸动着下半部位。芝诺斯的呼吸粗重了起来，他开始向前挺动下身，同时我手中的物什也开始微微跳动，我清晰地感受到它正在变热和涨大，于是我加快了口里和手中的动作，芝诺斯也开始有些失控地用性器撞我，最后，他低吼着将他的物什从我的口中抽了出来，对着我的乳房猛地挺了几下，射在了我的胸口、乳首、小腹和大腿根处。  
我有些失神地望着这一切，忽然，我感觉有什么温热的液体滴在了我的手背上，我抬头，芝诺斯的眼中竟含着泪光。  
我有些震惊地看着他，他将我推倒在床单中，急切地吻上了我，与之前不同的是，这个吻里不再保留着理智与逗弄，这是一个押上了他炽热的迷恋与爱欲的亲吻，我被他弄得几乎晕头转向，找不到自己。  
最后，我在他怀中沉沉睡去，闭眼前，我看见透过窗帘洒进的月光如银铃。

次日醒来时，芝诺斯已经不见了踪影，我几乎就要怀疑前一天晚上发生的事情只是一场梦，然而大腿间动一动便传来的痛感以及身上大大小小的青紫吻痕告诉我，这一切都是真的。  
芝诺斯在午餐时前来探望了我，我有些不知该用什么态度面对他，他却十分坦然自若，或许他对我的爱恋从一早便开始，而我对此也并不反感。白天，我们以礼相待，他时不时会用话语刺激着我，而我对他的挑衅视若无睹。夜晚时，他却三番五次地在我身上流连，我已记不清我们经历了多少次以亲吻开始的激烈性事，我从未想过做爱能够如此欢愉，我被他操干得几乎上了瘾。但有时转念一想，我又有些后怕，我害怕自己会因为身体上的贪恋而对这样一个帝国的屠戮者产生异样的感情，然而最令我不愿意面对的是，我或许早已沉沦。

夕雾的到来打破了我对此事的担忧，我毫不犹豫地选择了离开。  
她成功放倒了一路上的侍卫与仆人，没有人发现她的潜入，当夕雾出现在我房间里时，一个念头清晰地在我脑中浮现了出来，那就是，这段荒淫无度的日子将要伴随着这一刻而结束了。毕竟我肩负重任，而我和加尔乌斯终究不是一条路上的人。  
临走时，我带走了那片第一天时被我藏在枕下，早已干枯的百合花瓣。我不知道我能保留它多久，带走它，或许也只是我想要为自己冒险旅途中增加的一抹无碍色彩吧。


End file.
